Harry Potter and the Night of the Unicorn
by hariku-jewl-chan
Summary: OotP SPOILERS! This is the sequal to the 5th book!!!!! H/G fic. R&R please! There is humor.


iGinny Weasly was up and about in her room, still wearing her pajamas. She had torn apart her room, which now looked like a tornado hit it. She still couldn't find what she was looking for. So she ran downstairs.  
  
In the kitchen was her family eating breakfast as usual. Ignoring them, she asked, "Mummy, have you seen mu jumper?"  
  
"Yes dear, it was on the cat." Her mum replied. Ginny glanced back to the table, and her eyes froze.  
  
Sitting right there, was Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, hello." He had said.  
  
Ginny ran back to her bedroom, heart pounding, as though someone had slammed her hard with a sledgehammer. Stunned, she fell on her bed./i  
  
Harry Potter is in my house, iShe thought/i, as she let out a screech of excitement.  
  
Ginny chuckled to herself. She had used to have this crush on Harry the size of a mansion, but that was all over. iOr was it?/i She still thought she had some feelings for him. She was now in her kitchen, eating cresants and jelly as a breakfast. She heard Harry was staying over for the rest of the summer. She was home alone at the moment, since the rest of the Weasleys. She, surprisingly, was not ready, so she offered to stay home. They were going to Diagon Alley, and they promised they would pick up her things for school. She had the house to herself.  
  
iShe had the house to herself./i  
  
Ginny turned on her radio, blaring a certain song by the Weird Sisters, singing at the top of her lungs. By the time that was over, she was wiped. She decided to change. Afterward, she entered the family room. She stared at the fire place. And then the floo powder. Could she? She had this huge urge to see Harry. But, she had never gone without mums permission before.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny spat soot. She was in Flourish and Blotts, and there was mum and dad, Harry and Ron, all picking out books.  
  
"Mum!" Ginny called.  
  
"Ginny dear! How did you get here?" her mum answered, puzzled.  
  
"Floo powder."  
  
"Well, dear, PLEASE, don't ever leave the house using Floo powder AGAIN without my or your dads permission."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
Ginny walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who they had met up with. She smilied.  
  
"Hello," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Ginny? Didn't use the Floo powder, did you?" Ron asked her suspisiously.  
  
"Yes, and don't you go up in a fret about it. I'm in one piece, aren't I?"  
  
Hermione let a small giggle slip and covered her mouth. "Yes, I suppose.." Ron said, eyeing Hermione angrily.  
  
"How are you Ginny?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I'm fine thanks. Ron on the other hand, looks like he has a bug up his nose." At this point Hermione let out a loud snort of laughter and caused a lot of heads to turn in her direction. She muffled her laughter with sleeve. But indeed, Ron was about to sneeze, so it did look like he had a bug in his nose.  
  
"Duck and cover!" Ginny warned, ducking. Hermione was laughing so hard she fell to the ground, and Harry laughed loudly as he covered his arms over his head and sat down. Ron sneezed and blew a few pages over form a book a man near him was reading, who looked at him angrily.  
  
"Sorry," he said, looking about ready to smack Ginny.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, you never cease to make me laugh." Hermione chirped, calming down.  
  
"Hear hear!" Harry called with a laugh.  
  
Ginny blushed slighty. It was good to be known as a comedian.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting together in a compartment on the train. It was about halfway there, when Ron came in, being on prefect duties.  
  
"Now, behave, you two." He joked. Ginny laughed nervously and Harry just sat there, jaw dropped, when a fly flew in his mouth. Ron dropped to the floor, crippled because he was laughing so hard. Ginny laughed as she pat him on the back. Harry had no choice but to swallow.  
  
"Ew." Ron said disgusted as he left.  
  
"Uh, thanks for trying Ginny." Harry told her, about ready to puke.  
  
"Anytime," Ginny joked. "so, how does it taste?"  
  
"Like chicken." Harry laughed, along with Ginny.  
  
Harry grinned. "Mm, mm, that's finger licken' good." Ginny laughed so hard she barely peed her pants.  
  
A/N: Yes, I tried my best to make it funny. ^-^ This is a better version of The Night of the Unicorn. ^-^ I hope you find this better than last, being a H/G fic. 


End file.
